theharmonyslasherfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two
}} | Air date } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Written by } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Directed by } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white;" bgcolor=#ff0000 | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous "Season One" | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next "Season Three" |} Overview After Brenda's massacre is finally put to an end, Maddie and her family moves to a different state and she is being hospitalized and still in shock of the truth she found out of her family and is determined to know why. Meanwhile, a vicious killer lurks into their new home, causing new terror and havoc. Episode Episode= Doctor-Who-River-Song-Gun.jpg|Final Showdown|link=Final Showdown Emelie-4.jpg|Dark Shadows|link=Dark Shadows The-lazarus-effect.jpg|Trust No One|link=Trust No One 8712f2a0-ae09-0132-4550-0ebc4eccb42f.jpg|What Goes There?|link=What Goes There? Did-you-spot-these-scream-easter-eggs-in-the-scream-tv-show-trailer-353463.jpg|My Bloody Valentine|link=My Bloody Valentine Eye-Candy-season-1-episode-5-Tommy-860x442.jpg|The Beginning of The End|link=The Beginning of The End Images (16).jpg|I See Dead People|link=I See Dead People 450020.1.jpg|The Streets Have Eyes|link=The Streets Have Eyes Crush-2013-3.png|Shadows|link=Shadows Afternoon-alone-bridge-clouds-evening-Favim.com-311129.jpg|Day of The Dead|link=Day of The Dead As-cool-as-i-am 10.jpg|Date with Death|link=Date with Death Gabriella-wilde-in-endless-love-movie-2.jpg|Cold Stone|link=Cold Stone 110301 press wh ap 605.jpg|Bloodlines|link=Bloodlines Cast Special Guest Star(s) * Morena Baccarin - June Rose * Ray Romano - Uncle Jerry * Sarah Bolger - Molly Rose * James Fraco - Ezra Wood * Kieron Richardson - Marco Danes Main * Dylan Bruce - Det. Danny Johnson * Gabriella Wilde - Maddie Marks * Merritt Patterson - Quinn Thomas * Mariska Hargitay - Judy Logan * Alexie Gilmore - Jolene Marks * Michaela McManus - Julie Sanders * Julie Benz - Amanda Thomas * Nick Roux - Eddie Logan Supporting * Hayden McFarland - Cody Dean * Asia Argento - Lela Morris * Christopher Redman - Eric Gallos * Blake Woodruff - Blake Edwards * Kaitlyn Dever - Quinn #3 * Aja Bair - Quinn #4 * Alexandria Deberry - Quinn #5 Guest * Brendan Kelly - Noel * Julian Feder - Kyle Marks * Max Ridenour - Edwin Torres * Meghan Andrew - Becca Ross * Christina Westphal - Sharri Ross * Michaella Vu - Sonya Wu * Ryan Barto - Cody James * Tyler Ross - Devon Higgins * Ariel Winter - Colby * Brice Bennett - Austin Logan * Lucas Till - Zach Dean * Jenn Kirk - Sandra Dear * Louisa Proske - Dr. Jennifer Gibbins * Andrey Tarasov - Roderick Stern * Alex Kingston - Jolene Morris * Cody Horn - Deputy Joy Harris * Charlie Tahan - Zeke Logan * Eve Gordon - Nurse Kim * Sarah Drew - Nurse Jill * Phylicia Rashad - Dr. Virginia Ried * Anthony Edwards - Dr. Jonesy Morre * James Denton - Dr. Kent Simmons * Rhys Wakefield - Jimmy * Nathan Gamble - Jamal Jackson * Madison De La Garza - Melody Morrison * Jack Quaid - Jay Carter * Cayden Boyd - Jared Jones * Christie Burke - Patty Wilson * Steve Harris - Det. John Morris * Matt McGorry - Officer Eric Zimmerman * Michael Jace - Officer Joseph Strickland * Robyn Cohen - Roxanne Lloyd * Elizabeth Mitchell - Renee Harding * Grace Van Dien - Lynda Harding * Jade Ramsey - Raquel * Nikita Ramsey - Cameron Body Count List of Deaths seen here: List of Deaths Category:Seasons